1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to covers for personal recreational vehicles, and in particular to a multi-purpose bicycle cover.
2. State of the Art
Bicycle enthusiasts often transport their bicycles to and from enjoyable locations to ride at these locations. There are any number of ways to transport a bicycle. Modes of transportation may include, among others: carrying the bicycle, transporting the bicycle within a vehicle, carrying a vehicle attached to a rack on the vehicle, transporting the bicycle within a cargo truck, airplane, etc.
While in transport, a variety of dangers may present themselves. A bicycle that is inside of a vehicle can be hazardous to the upholstery of the vehicle as well as becoming a projectile with sharp edges if and when the vehicle should have to come to an abrupt stop. Although the bicycle is generally protected from the elements while inside a vehicle, it is vulnerable to theft as it can be easily seen through the windows of the vehicle. While attached to a rack outside of a vehicle it is particularly vulnerable to theft as well as natural elements, wind and dust damage, and the like. Cargo trucks are generally used to transport bicycles to and from special events, whereby a plurality of bicycles may be arranged tightly together such that coming into contact with one another can easily cause scratches and chips in the paint, scratches or tears in the seat or hand grips, damage to spokes from a neighboring pedal, and the like.
There is thus a need for a protective cover for bicycles which is suitable for all modes of transportation, as well as the having the ability to be transformed into a backpack.